Such a stand and such a method are known from DE 10 2004 008 381 B4. To compensate for load torques in a rotary joint of the stand, here there are drive modules in the form of electric motors, which are controlled according to the rotational position of the rotary joints picked up by sensors.
The possibility of a largely force-free displacement of medical instruments with a stand is of interest in particular for surgical operations in which an operator has to carry out precision movements manually. Compensating weights and/or elastic energy stores are also widely used in the case of such stands for setting states of equilibrium.
In addition, stands comprising multiple axes of rotation and servo drives for moving medical-optical equipment are also known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,181).